Protection
by Sarry
Summary: An AU of everything starting right before Loliver. Chlollie and Clois, of course, but with spin. Clark and Oliver are childhood 'friends,' ollie has semi-super strength, and chloe has more powers than just healing.
1. the set up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. None of the characters are mine. They are all the CW11's and the Marvel.

Summary: Starts from when the green arrow started to appear in the show. There is no Lois/ Oliver, not Jimmy/Chloe, and no Chloe/Clark. There is Lois/Clark and there will be Chloe/Oliver. Semi AU, Oliver has a little bit of super strength, and Chloe can do more than heal. Chloe is also more than just Clark's sidekick (though he doesn't appreciate her for more). Enjoy and just let me know if you absolutely hate it. P.S. this is my first bought at fanfiction.

"CLARK KENT!!" C shouted, looking for her partner in crime, "Where have you been. I just spent an hour waiting outside of Lex Luthor's newest lab to see when your patriotic ass would show up."

Clark walked through her apartment, "I was right here waiting for you. I thought we were going to be meeting here."

"You are going to be the death of me! Jeez, you have super hearing and you can't even hear what I am saying?"

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I have news for you."

"what, another of Lex's plans has gone awry?"

"No, worse, a new group that I don't know anything about."

"Okay, so where did you stumble across them?"

"I was out a couple of nights ago because I was restless and someone was ran right in front of me in a red tracksuit and on the roof was a guy in green leather."

"Oh well that's easy," c responded, "the guy in green is the green arrow."

"The what?"

"Oh the green arrow everyone at the planet is going crazy about him, you should know. I mean Lois is too."

"Lois, as in my girlfriend, Lois?"

"Yeah, my cousin"

"So what can he do?"

"Well, he is an archer, and he has semi super strength, but he is nowhere near as strong as you are. Think half alien."

"Okay, but that's it no other real 'traits'"

"No, but I am wondering who speedy Gonzalez is?"

"I have a feeling we might know him very well."

"Really, please, share."

"I think its Bart Allen."

"And he is?"

"You know only guy faster than me, short, has a huge crush on you?"

"Oh, okay. Well, we need a plan than. We only need to stall them and just ask them what they are doing, but that could prove challenging."

"Well, I don't know. What's your plan?"

"Every hero will stop for one thing."

"What"

"Lois"

"No, we are not using my girlfriend as a target."

"Clark! Fine, I'll do it myself."

"Okay"

"Thanks, I feel the love and protection."

"Chloe, I think you can take care of yourself."

"Whatever."


	2. arrow

Arrow

Arrow

Disclaimer: told you all I own nothing.

Oliver sat on his couch looking out toward the balcony. He saw Clark when he was out last night and was pretty sure that he had recognized Bart. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least he doesn't know who I am.' Oliver had wanted to share his gifts with Clark when he had first found out about Clark's heritage, but ended up staying silent. 'Plus, Clark doesn't know what I know about him. He still thinks that I think he is an ordinary farm boy.' But in the end Oliver remained convinced that not telling Clark was the best idea because he had only found out about Clark's traits by mistake. Mainly, peeking in barns that we not meant to be looked into.

Oliver stood up and grabbed his green arrow gear. He went downstairs and hopped on his bike. He had a city to look after.

**Meanwhile back with Clark and Chloe…**

"Okay Clark, I am going to take Bart and you try and talk to the green arrow."

"But Chloe, Bart is really fast, faster than me. I should really be going after him."

"You said he had a crush on me."

"Fine, but if Bart runs off we switch."

"Sure, I just got these shoes." She said while pointing down to her chocolate, suede, knee high, stiletto boots.

**In a dark ally in Metropolis **

Chloe started walking down the ally because she knew it was a favorite haunt of many muggers. Normally, she would be able to take out anything that came near her, but she tried to act chicken as the muggers approached.

"Hey there gorgeous where you going all dressed up like that?"

"Fuck off" was her reply.

"Spunk, we like that right?" said the taller one.

"We sure do." Replied the fatter of the two.

"Oh, for Christ sake can you go on and mug me already?" Chloe asked sweetly. Then she spotted a green figure overhead and changed her tune. "Help me! I am being mugged."

Almost immediately the green figure swooped down and started beating up her attackers.


	3. james bond?

James Bond

James Bond?

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Oliver asked the beautiful young blond woman.

"I'm just fine, thanks to you." Chloe responded batting her eyelashes.

"well, that's my job right? Helping pretty women like you get home safely."

"about that, is that your job or is it to rob people."

"may I enquire whose asking?"

"right, sorry. Chloe Sullivan."

"Ms. Sullivan, I don't understand why you are asking me this." The Green Arrow replied. "I mean I just saved you, isn't this the part where you say thanks and walk to a larger street?"

"With normal girls yes, but I am nowhere near normal." Chloe smirked.

"I can see that." He replied as he roamed her figure with his eyes.

"Charming, girl saved by Green Arrow, only to be sexual harassed by said hero."

"Funny. But Ms. Sullivan I do believe you should be getting home."

"Not so fast oh hooded one."

"yes" Oliver responded, starting to tire of this charade.

"I really want to know what side you are on."

"side? There are sides."

"obviously" Chloe exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"well I am against the guys trying to mug you."

"okay, but you steal from people."

"have you noticed who I steal from?"

"what are you? Some kind of Robin Hood?"

"so you noticed the resemblance with the costume."

"yeah, really clever." Chloe, having got the information she need turned to leave.

"Ms. Sullivan"

"yes, 'green arrrow'?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"oh, I never gave you my job title did I."

"No," oliver responded a little confused.

"Let me rectify that, Chloe Sullivan Daily Planet, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to shake.

"oh no, please don't tell me you are going to print this all up in tomorrow's paper."

"Of course not." She replied in mock anger. "I just need it for the a little bit of private research. Don't worry your secret is safe with me Robin Hood." And with that she spun around and left the ally. Leaving a shocked Oliver Queen standing slack jawed behind.


	4. what's in a name?

Meanwhile back with Clark

Meanwhile back with Clark

Clark sped down a crowded avenue in pursuit of a red blob. The blob, of course, was Bart Allen, resident speedy Gonzalez. All of a sudden, Bart stopped and crashed into Clark.

"Clark, mi amigo! Como estás? Long time no see."

"Yeah, Bart where have you been? After you sped out of Smallville I haven't seen or heard anything."

"Lo siento, mi hombre. But I had work to do."

"You had work to do? But you don't have a job."

"Yes he does." Came a deep distorted voice. "He works for me." Oliver, after finishing with Chloe and successfully removed his jaw from the ground and had caught up to the two. (Which wasn't hard to do seeing as they had been running around in circles.)

"And what exactly is this job?" asked Clark.

"As I just told another enquirer, it's to steal from the rich and give to the poor."

"Really, so what is all this news about you being a bad guy?"

"Well, stealing isn't really encouraged. Especially stealing from people who have enormous influence and can get lies printed about you."

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh. Does that settle everything? It has been a real pleasure, but my friend Bart and I need to dash. You know people to steal from and all that."

"Yeah"

"See you around, Clark." And with that the two of them were off. Bart dashing away while the Green Arrow Sailed into the sky.

Chloe's apartment

"He knew my name Chlo!" Clark whined to his amused best friend.

"Your point?"

"My name Chloe! How did he know that?"

"I guess only one way to find out."  
"Not again Chloe. We just got back."

"danger to sniff out Clark, and you are the one with senses like a blood hound. At least when it comes to the menial work."

"Yeah, cause I leave all the brain work up to you."

"Of course," Chloe responded seemingly shocked that he would suggest otherwise.


End file.
